the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrifier (2016) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = Age-Restricted (only explicit version) |uploaded: = June 30, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Dawn |dull_machete: = Coroner |profanity = Yes}} Overview Monica, a talk show host, interviews a severely disfigured woman who is the sole survivor of a massacre that took place on Halloween night one year prior. Monica mentions that the corpse of the killer, known only as Art the Clown, disappeared from the morgue after the massacre, suggesting that he might still be alive; but the disfigured woman insists that she saw him die. In her dressing room after the show, Monica insults the woman's appearance while having a phone conversation with her significant other. The disfigured woman (having eavesdropped on the conversation) appears in the dressing room and attacks Monica by gouging out her eyes, laughing maniacally afterwards. Two friends, Tara and Dawn, leave a Halloween party and are too intoxicated to drive. They encounter a man in a clown costume, who follows them into a pizzeria and harasses Tara. The clown starts to stare at Tara and make ridiculous expressions, eventually giving Tara a silver ring. The restaurant's owner subsequently removes the clown for smearing his name, Art, with feces on the bathroom walls. Returning to their car to find the tires slashed, Tara and Dawn call Tara's sister Vicky to take them home. While waiting outside for Vicky, Tara asks to be let into a derelict apartment building to use the restroom; Mike, a pest control worker, reluctantly guides her through the building. Inside, Tara encounters a deluded woman, who believes a doll she has is her infant child. Meanwhile, Art returns to the pizzeria and murders the restaurant's two employees, decapitating one and fashioning his severed head into a jack-o'-lantern and stabbing the other in the cheek before mutilating his face. Dawn learns of Art's murderous activities over the car radio, but Art climbs into the car with her before she can warn Tara. Tara finds that she is locked inside the building and encounters Art, who pursues her through the parking lot, looking for her under cars. Art stabs Tara in the back of her leg, then tries to choke her and gouge her eyes out before she stabs him with a fallen scalpel. Tara tries to call for help, but the phones are all blocked. She attempts to get to Mike, but Art locates her and sedates her with a syringe. She later awakens bound to a chair, and Art starts to terrorize her with a tomahawk and a hacksaw. Art then uses the hacksaw to murder Dawn, whom he has suspended behind a curtain; he saws her in half, starting between her legs. Tara escapes and beats Art with a wooden plank she finds nearby, until he draws a handgun and violently shoots her dead. The Cat Lady sees her die and flees to Mike, begging him to call the police, but to no avail; Mike crudely dismisses her as insane. When Mike retreats to call his co-worker Will, Art knocks him unconscious with a hammer. Art then listens to Will's call on Mike's cellphone, but then shatters the cellphone's screen with the hammer. Meanwhile, the Cat Lady notices her doll is missing and discovers Art cradling it in a maintenance hall. In a plea for the return of her "child," she attempts to show motherly compassion by asking Art if he has ever felt a "mother's touch". She cradles him as he sucks his thumb. Art plays along and is thinking of a plan to kill her off. Art subsequently gives her the doll. Vicky arrives at the building and is lured into the basement by Art (impersonating Dawn via text). There, she discovers what she believes is an injured Tara; this is quickly revealed to be Art, who has lacerated the Cat Lady and is wearing her scalp and chest skin as a disguise. As the Cat Lady dies, Art gives chase, and Vicky hides in a closet. Art then goes to find Vicky as he is strutting as his interpretation on how a girl walks. Art locates her by looking through the closet hole and starts to torment Vicky by laughing at her. After Art walks away, he returns to start shaking on the closet door to torment Vicky once again. Art then hears a car horn and suddenly walks away from the closet door. Will has arrived looking for Mike. Vicky escapes as Art decapitates Will by cutting him with a chef's knife, but Art later ambushes Vicky and begins suffocating her with cellophane; she escapes by wounding Art with a masonry nail. As she flees, she finds Tara's corpse and stops to grieve. Art appears from behind and slashes her with an improvised whip, but Mike (who has regained consciousness) arrives and knocks Art unconscious by hitting him with a canister. The two flee and call 9-1-1; but Mike refuses to wait for the police, as Vicky is bleeding out from her wounds. The two look for an exit but cannot find one. Art appears and overpowers Mike with the same canister, then crushes his skull with multiple stomps. Vicky starts to scream as Art can't control his silent laughing. Vicky escapes and hides in a garage. But to no avail, Art pops up and attempts to pull her hair. Then he grabs an airhorn and beeps it to torment Vicky. Vicky grabs a crowbar, thinking she could hit Art but he disappeared when she was screaming. Art rams through the garage's entrance with a pickup truck and incapacitates Vicky. As she lies helpless, he begins to eat her face. Police arrive, but Art shoots himself in the head with the same pistol he used to kill Tara before they can apprehend him. The responding officers are shocked to discover that Vicky is still alive. Later that night, Art's body is taken to a morgue, where he reanimates and strangles the medical examiner to death. One year later, Vicky is released from a hospital after rehabilitation from her injuries. Upon facing the camera, she is revealed to be the disfigured woman from the prologue, her mutilated face serving as the film's final gruesome image. Deaths * Monica - Eyes gouged out w/ thumbs. * Steve - Decapitated, head turned into jack-o'-lantern. * Ramone - Fingers cut off, stabbed at least 10x in the head. * Dawn - Hacksawed in half vertically from groin to head. * Tara - Shot at least 7x. * Cat Lady - Scalped and skinned, bled to death. * Will - Stabbed in head, decapitated w/ hacksaw. * Mike - Head squashed by clown shoes stomp. * Art the Clown - Shot himself through the mouth. * Coroner - Strangled (?) to death. Category:Kill Counts